Serious
by keetongirl
Summary: Fred is never serious about anything. Ever. He also makes a lot of bets. But when he makes a bet that endangers Katie will he learn that everything is not fun and games?


_Serious _

**A/N: I don't own HP. Thank Jo.**

**Fred's POV **

"Can't you be serious about anything?!" Katie Bell asked me, her best friend Fred Weasley. "Not even for 5 minutes?!"

"Where's the fun in that Kates?" I asked. "You want me to be boring?"

"No but can you leave me alone if you're going to be like that?" she asked. "I have to study."

"Now you're being boring," I said yawning.

Katie and I were best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. We had gotten into so much trouble together and had never really grow apart through the years. Though neither one of us would admit we both really liked each other.

"Well some of us have work to do unlike you who crams at the last minute," Katie told me.

"Whatever," I said. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" she asked.

"All this," I told her gesturing to my body.

"Right of course," she said. "Like I ever will be."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

George, who had been in his dorm, came over and sat down. "George there you are!" Katie said. "By the way you're now my favorite twin."

"Sweet!" he said. "Told you." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"She said 'now' so I was her favorite," I pouted.

"Yeah right," George said. "I was always your favorite right Katie?" He slid is arm around her shoulders for good measure.

"Of course Georgie," she said leaning into George just to make me mad.

It worked. I went red as a tomato even my ears. Katie reached up and kissed George on the cheek before leaving to go up to her dorm.

"Well," I huffed. "I never thought she would be as rude as to do-"

"Do what?" George asked.

"Kiss you," I said.

"Well I am older and better looking," George said rubbing his chin.

"Older but I'm the better looking one," I said sitting up straighter.

"Well then you will have to prove it to me."

**Katie's POV **

I sat in the Great Hall the next day eating pancakes while talking to Alicia and Angelina. "You think Roger will ask me out?" Alicia asked them.

"Why would you want to go out with him?" I asked. "He's rude and a prick. Did you see him grab his ex-girlfriend's arse the other day?"

"He didn't grab it," Alicia said. "It was just so big that his hand accidently brushed it."

"Brushed it my foot!" I said. "Why you would want to date him I will never know. What about Lee anyway?"

"What about him?"

"He is so in love with you."

Alicia went red. "Katie don't say that," she mumbled. "It's not true."

"Yes it is," I said. "He is just too shy to say so."

"It's Lee," Angelina said. "What do you expect?"

"What about me?" Lee asked walking up with Fred and George.

"Nothing," Angelina said. "We were just talking about how Alicia wants to date Roger Davies."

"What?!" Lee yelped.

"I didn't say I was going to." Alicia went red and they hopped into a discussion about the pros and cons of dating Roger Davies.

Meanwhile Fred went up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I looked down and saw two hands around me. I sighed and prepared myself to hit the person doing this to me. I turned and saw Fred. "Morning," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Did you want something?" I asked. "Homework done? Detention fixed? Anything at all?"

"Nope," he said catching George's eye and winking.

"Right well I would like to eat so could you let me go?" I asked.

"Sure," he said releasing me. When I sat down Angelina gave me a 'What was that about? Does he like you?' look. I shook my head then froze.

Fred had grabbed my hand under the table. He was tracing circles around my knuckles.

Fred was holding my hand.

_Fred _was holding _my _hand.

I quickly pulled it away but before I could get it up on the table he grabbed it again. It was suddenly getting hot very fast. I couldn't stay in here. I looked around at Alicia and Angelina hoping that they would help me. They weren't even paying attention. At this point I noticed how close Fred was; he was sitting right next to me. His thigh was up against mine. It was giving heat off. I shivered as I thought about this. Wrong move.

"You cold Katie?" Fred asked. He slid his arm around me pulling me closer.

Angelina gave me a 'Play it up' look. So this was the game Fred wanted to play then fine I was going to take Angelina's advice.

"Yeah a little," I said. I snuggled into him and put my arms around his waist. He didn't move for a moment then his arm tightened around me.

"Geez if you want to go make out why not get a broom closet?" Lee asked. Fred and I both went red. He quickly let go off me but I wasn't ready to give in quiet so easily. I let him go and excused myself to the restroom. While I was in there I unbuttoned my shirt a little so it was showing my breasts ever so slightly. Perfect.

I walked back into the hall and sat down. "Fred could you pass me the butter?" I asked.

"Sure," he said picking up the butter. I lean up to give him a perfect view down my shirt. I saw him gulp.

"H-here," he said. "The b-butter."

"Thanks," I tell him smiling. Angelina knows what I'm doing and smiles. She looks away then at the clock.

"Come on guys we should get to class," she said even though we had 15 minutes. I smile as I get what she is saying. I grab Fred's hand as we walk out of the Great Hall.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked him. He only nodded seeming lost in thought.

I pulled him away to an unused classroom. He smiles when he sees it. "What did you want to talk about Katie Kates?" he asked me.

"Who says I wanted to talk?" I asked him. He gulped and went wide eyed.

"Now Kates," he said. "I now I'm resistible but let's not take it that far."

"I was joking you moron," I tell him.

"Oh," he said going red. "Well what do you want?"

"Can you help me with my potions homework?" I asked him. "I know you're really good at it and you know I'm a cluts."

"Yeah sure," he said pulling at his shirt collor.

"Thanks," I said. I then reach up and kiss him on the check before leaving the room.

**Fred's POV **

She kissed me. Well not really but on the check. Why would she do that? I didn't think Katie liked me. I thought this was just something between me and George. Now Katie is putting the moves on me. What am I supposed to do? I do the one thing I can. Go to George.

"Hey George?" I said when we had a free period.

"Yes dear brother of mine?" George said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Ask away dear twin!"

"It's about Katie."

"Aww I see."

"No you don't. She came onto me! I don't get that. I thought she didn't like me. That we were just friends. She then kissed me on the check. She asked me to help her with potions for heaven's sake! What am I going to do?"

"You want my honest advice? Follow your gut man. If you like her then just go with it."

"You think so? Ok I will." I started to walk away. "Oh what about the bet?"

"Relax you won. Katie doesn't have to know." So I walked away thinking everything would be ok.

**Katie's POV **

I walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "Hey Angelina, Alicia," I said.

"Hey Kates," Angelina said. "What's up?"

"Not much," I tell her. "Why?"

"Just wondered about you and Fred?"

"Nothing is going on. I asked him to help me with potions that's all."

"Oh well maybe he will make a move on you."

"I doubt it very seriously."

"Ok if you say so."

"Hey can we talk?" Fred asked from behind me.

"What?" I said my mouth full of food. "Yeah!"

I get up and push the rest of the food down my throat. Following Fred down the Great Hall, I look around nervous. The last time Fred asked me to be alone with him I got guts spilled all over me. I looked around to see where he was leading me. It turned out that it was the classroom we had been in earlier.

"Fred what-" before I could finish my sentence my head was in his hands and he was kissing me. I was surprised at first but then I kissed back. He started down my neck.

"What?" I managed to get out. He pulled up.

"Sorry I had to get that out," he said. "Katie look I know I shouldn't have done that but I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. You know if you want to."

"Yes!" I said. I reached up and kissed him smiling.

I walked into the girl's bathroom after me and Fred got together. We had stayed in that room for a while just kissing or talking about nothing in particular. I loved sitting in there and just talking to him. It was like we were the only two people in the world and we could just sit and be together forever. Eventually we had to leave for class and I was a bit sad but I guess I couldn't stop it.

I heard voices coming from the stalls. "No it is not!" some girl was saying.

"Yeah he said you won the bet Fred," the other girl said. "Katie doesn't have to know."

"So he is just playing Katie for a bet?" the first girl said.

"Yeah he is," the second girl said.

I ran out of the room crying. How could Fred do this to me?! I thought he liked me! All this was part of a bet to make me look foolish! I hated him! I wasn't anything to him! Just the girl of the week! Why didn't I see it before?! I was naïve that's why!

I ran up to the Gryffindor Tower and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I murmured the password and hoped that Fred wasn't in the common room. He was.

Angelina, Alicia, George, Fred, and Lee were all sitting in there. Fred was laid back on the couch stretching out. His arms were across the sofa. I almost smiled. Almost.

I marched right up to him and stood in front of him thoroughly mad. "Was I a bet to you and nothing more?!" I shouted. "Just another girl for the week?! All those things you said to me were lies! I thought you cared! I thought we had something! Can't you be serious about anything?! I hate you, Fred Weasley! I hate you!"

I turned leaving the room and him staring at me.

**Fred's POV**

I stare after Katie. What did I do? I didn't make a bet on her. Then it hits me. Me and George had that stupid bet about who was better looking in Katie's eye. Crap! I am an idiot! Stupid idiot!

Angelina is now rising from her chair. "I'm going after her," she stated. "You all stay here and do not move until I get back."

Angelina got up and stormed out of the room after Katie. I watched her go. I was dead. Katie was going to kill me then Angelina then Alicia then Leanne. I didn't mean to hurt Katie; she wasn't even supposed to know about that bet. George and I were the only ones who were supposed to know about that. Unless George told her as some kind of sick joke but I don't think he would even stoop that low.

Alicia got up and stood in front of me. "So what kind of bet was it Fred?" she asked. "Don't lie and say that there wasn't any because I saw your face when Katie said what she did."

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well we have plenty of time," Alicia tells me.

"Alicia I don't think Fred did it," Lee spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" Alicia said turning to him. "Did you not hear what Katie just said?! Did you not hear her screaming at the top of her lungs?! Did you not see his face when she said it?!"

"It's Katie," Lee said. "She gets mad at just about everything and overreacts a lot. Plus I don't think Fred would do that to her."

"Well you have no sense then," Alicia said. "Now Fred spill."

**Katie's POV **

I sat in the girl's bathroom by myself. I didn't know what to do. Fred thought I was just a bet. I was just another girl in the hallway. Angelina appeared in the doorway. "Hey," she said. "Katie listen to me you're more than a bet to me. And to Alicia and Leanne. You're an awesome friend and amazing person. If Fred can't see that then he is stupid. Please don't cry."

"Well h-how you w-would you feel if your b-boyfriend placed a b-bet on you?!" I sobbed out.

"Well if George did that to me-"

"Wait," I said my tears drying for a second. "You and George are dating? When did that happen?"

"Well um," she stumbled and went red. "It hasn't happened but I want it to. Anyways if someone did that to me I would kick them where it hurt the most, slap them across the face, and, for the finish, I would play a prank on him a week later."

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Well let's just get you up to your room first then we can talk about that later," she said.

"O-ok," I try to smile but can't manage it.

Ok I know I look weak but how would you feel if your new boyfriend, your best friend, the guy you had a crush on forever, just dated you to win a bet? Put yourself in my shoes people! Sorry had to get that out.

Angelina guided me back to Gryffindor Tower not saying anything. "I don't want to go in there," I said when we reached the Fat Lady.

"Come on," Angelina said. "You have to. You can't let him see your weakness."

"Ok," I sighed. Walking in I see the same thing I saw last time I came in. Fred looks up as we walk in; he's on his feet instantly.

"Katie?" he asked biting his lip. _Oh why does he have to do that? It makes me want to go up and kiss him! _

"Don't," Angelina said before leading me past him and up the stairs.

**Fred's POV **

I nearly died when I saw her walk in. Angelina had her arms around her. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Her uniform was wet so I assumed that she had been in the bathroom or something. I did this to her and I really wished hadn't made that stupid bet. I wanted to go up and hold her. Hug her, kiss her til she felt better. I wish could go up and tell her the truth.

I saw Angelina coming back down the stairs and I ran over to her. "Ange can you talk to her for me?" I asked.

_Slap! _

She hit me right across the face. "Ok I deserved that," I said.

"Yes you did," she said. "Why did you make a bet on her?"

"It was just a bet," I said. "I didn't mean it. I really do like her."

"Really?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "I don't believe you."

"Please believe me!" I said. "You can ask George he was-"

"You were the one he made the bet with?!" Angelina said rounding on George. "I should have known!"

"Angelina calm down," George said raising his hands in the air; he started to back up. "I didn't know it would come to this."

"You never think before you act?!" she shouted at both of us. "You need to take things more seriously?!"

"Sorry!" I said.

"You better be!" she told me before going back up to the girl's dormitory.

**Katie's POV **

I walked down to the Great Hall the next day hoping I wouldn't see Fred or George for that matter. Angelina had told me that, that was who Fred had made the bet with. I turned and saw the Great Hall. I couldn't go in there. Not with Fred in there. I decided to go flying. I ran down to the Quidditch pitch and grabbed my broom.

Flying up in the air, I looked out over Hogwarts. It was a lovely place really. The castle reached into the blue skies. There were dark clouds all around but I didn't care.

I soared into the skies higher and higher.

**Fred's POV **

I sat in the Great Hall waiting for Katie to walk in. She should have been her by now. Why wasn't she here? She couldn't avoid me forever. I had to talk to her no matter what.

It started to storm outside. The rain came down in droves. I looked out at it thinking about how it reflected my mood. Unhappy. Sad.

Hagrid burst through the door carring something in his arms. I couldn't see what it was because he was on the other side of the hall. "Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Hagrid. "Yes Hagrid?" he asked.

"This girl found her out in the Dark Forest," Hagrid panted. "I think she fell off of her broom."

I was on my feet instantly. Katie. That's where she had been. She had gone flying. She must have got caught up in this bad weather. I started to sprint over to her but George and Angelina grabbed my arms stopping me. "Don't Fred," Angelina said. "You can't do anything for her. Let Madam Pomfery take care of her."

"I have to get to her," I said struggling against them.

"Fred calm down," George said. "You can see her in the hospital wing."

"I have to see her now!" I said loudly.

They pulled me out of the Great Hall and into a classroom. "Fred calm down; we don't even know it's her," Angelina said.

"I need to get to her," I pleaded. "Please."

"Fine but no running," Angelina said. She slowly opened the door and I walked out. I made my as fast as I could to the hospital wing without running.

When I got there Katie was laying on the bed with a blanket over her. I ran up to her bed and grabbed her hand. She didn't move and I was worried sick. I looked up at Madam Pomfery. "Will she be ok?" I asked her.

"Yes but she won't be awake for a while," Madam Pomfery said.

I nodded. "Katie," I whispered. "Please wake up. I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it. I and George are sorry. Please forgive me. I want you to come back. I promise I will be serious about everything from now on."

"Don't change just for little old me," Katie mumbled. I looked at her scared I was just hearing things. Her brown eyes opened. They were sparkling. I loved it when they did that.

"Katie you're ok?" I asked.

"Well I'm ok but I have been better," she said sitting up. I sat down on the bed next to her pulling her into my lap.

"Fred don't ever change," she said. "I wouldn't like you if you did. Besides it's no fun being serious."

I just laughed and pulled her close.


End file.
